POSTFAULT
by pinkydog123
Summary: *EO* Post-Fault, this is how i thought it should have ended, with a little E/O goodness!
1. Chapter 1

I watched fault the other day, and i just felt like writing my own little ending, and sharing it with yall, she see what you think :

**Post-Fault**

Olivia sat on her coach in her living room, with a glass of wine in her hand and a black and white movie playing on the TV but It was on mute, she couldn't seem to concentrate on one of her favorite classics, 'Casablanca'. All she could do was stare at the crimson metallic liquid froth in her glass and listen to the rain patter against the windows.

Elliot wasn't her partner any more, she closed her eyes and sighed, it was just two hrs ago that she told Cragen that she didn't want to work with him.

"We cant be partners." The sound of his voice and those words rang in her ears; she could still see his eyes when Gitano had that gun pressed against the back of his head, silently telling her he was scared as hell, for her and for him. The tears that welled up in his eyes, shed never seen him cry before, let alone tear up, and she was sure he'd never seen her cry. Life without Elliot, she couldn't ravish the thought, nor did she want to.

But she was torn out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she found Elliot looking at her sheepishly. Olivia couldn't think, so words were out of the question. All she did was step a side to let him step in, getting a whiff of his cologne as he passed her. He walked over to her couch and turned around. Olivia was still standing in the same spot, staring at him, in a daze, there were signs of regret in his eyes, and she was trying her best not to tear up.

Elliots eyes drifted down to her neck, seeing the cut Gitano made, out of her perfect smooth skin. She had changed into a black tank top and matching fleece sweat pants, but he still had the same suit on, the same suit that Olivia got cut in, the same suit that he had a gun pointed to his head and was almost killed in.

He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that lodged itself in his throat, and whispered,

"Liv." Her eyes immediately drifted closed, after hearing him say her nick name, almost in a plea, to ask for forgiveness, forgiveness for what? She had no idea. He came here to confront her, on what she did. After she left Cragen came out of his office and told Elliot that he would be working with Munch for the time being, and that's when he knew, but right when she opened that door, she looked so lost, he doesn't know WHAT hes going to do now.

"Liv." He whispered again, this time, she opened her eyes and closed the door behind her. He shook his head and asked,

"Whyd you do it?" she knew what he was talking about, it took some time, but she knew, he wanted to know why she wanted a new partner.

"Well, you said that we shouldn't work together anymore." She answered softly, her voice started to crack as tears threatened to fall.

"No Liv, I couldn't." he stated while shaking his head. She looked up at him, a tear falling down her left cheek,

"El, when we were in that abandoned warehouse, and when Gitano had that gun to your head……I couldn't." she choked out, more tears started to fall freely, she was just rambling now, not knowing if what she was saying made sense, but neither did she care. He couldn't stand to see Olivia cry, but he wasn't sure if she would let him get close to her. She wrapped her arms around herself,

"Im sorry Elliot, Im so sorry." Her head draped down and a sob escaped her mouth. That was it Elliot couldn't take it any longer, he rushed over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"SSHH……" he cooed

"You shouldn't be apologizing Liv, Its my fault, I dint see him."

"But the bus terminal--"

"No, you did everything you needed to." He wrapped his arms around her, hating the fact that he had gotten mad at her earlier that day, she did everything she could, everything that was right, and she did everything perfectly, always. She buried her face in his chest, deep sobs erupting from her chest, but finally finding comfort, in his warmth.

Elliot kissed her head and ran his left hand through her silky smooth hair.

"I almost lost you." He whispered in her hair, felling the need to let her know at least that much, how much it would him if he ever lost her. She tilted her head up to look at him,

"I almost lost you." She repeated. Than she trace two fingers over the cut he had on his right temple. Directing all her attention on that, but her eyes finally met his. He took his thumb and lightly grazed It over her neck, careful not to press too hard, both examining each others wounds feeling responsible for them.

Their eyes never left each other until he titled his head down and pressed his lips against the cut on her neck.

Olivia sighed and whispered,

"El."

"HHMM." He hummed resting his forehead on her collar bone; he wrapped his arms around her lower back, as she clung to his neck, and rested her cheek against his head. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the truths they both came to.

"Im sorry." He soothed, tracing his hand up and down her spine, she smiled at the tingling feeling that followed his hand.

"Don't be." She whispered, stroking her left hand through his hair. She lifted his head so his eyes would meet her gaze, that's what she loved about him, not much had to be said for him to understand how much she really met things when she hardly said anything. Her lips slowly parted and that's when Elliot realized what she wanted him to do, he smiled and lightly brushed his lips against hers, his lips than moved away, pecking the corners of her mouth, and than her cheeks, he placed one on her nose, until she met her lips once again.

Its just what she needed, she needed the reassurance, comfort and love, something he could only give, every kiss he gave her were slowly causing all her worries of the previous day to dissolve.

The stepped closer to each other and Elliot looked down and chuckled at her feet. The both leaned their foreheads against each other and Olivia smiled and laughed,

"Whats so funny?" she asked patiently and quietly, resting her left hand on his cheek. He gave her an open kiss on the forehead and said,

"Ive never seen you barefoot before." She laughed, finding it funny that he was so fascinated by that. He rested his hand on her jaw and tilted it up, reaching her hot, wet lips. Elliot than trace his tongue over her bottom lip and she obliged their tongues slowly meeting, the feeling completely felt natural and right.

Elliot amazed Olivia, just that day, he yelled at her for not doing her job right, and now he was o gentle and tender, handling her with care, she figured out that Elliot didn't confront her on screwing up in the prescient, but he was mad because he couldn't help, he failed to protect her, he mad at himself.

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, STOP AND REVIEW.

NEXT CHAP, COMING UP NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

OK SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I **FINALLY **GOT IT UP, IM JUST A TERRIBLE PROCRASTINATOR, HOPE YALL LIKE :)

**CHAPTER 2**

Olivia than began to massage Elliots tongue with hers, she groaned into his mouth as she did so. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Elliots erection poke into her abdomen. They both broke apart, Olivia smiled.

"Elliot." She whispered, tracing her thumb over his jaw, feeling his 5 o'clock shadow rub against her smooth skin. He than rested his hand on her check and smirked, they both crashed lips, the kiss more urgent, full of need and longing. Olivia slowed down as she slipped Elliots jacket off and she loosened his tie, they had to break the kiss for a second so she could pull off his tie. But were once again, met by each others lips.

Both their breathing became labored and Olivia started to get moist between her legs in anticipation for what was to come. When her hands reached the bottom of his torso, she slid his shirt out of his pants and threw it on the floor, to join his jacket and tie.

Elliots lips trailed down her neck, carefully avoiding her cut, he then reached her collar bone and lightly bit it before he hooked his fingers under her tank top. Olivia lifted her arms so Elliot could slide it over her head, seeing that she wasn't wearing bra.

"My god, Liv……..you are so beautiful." He whispered, meeting her gaze, she closed her eyes and stepped foreword, they were both topless and they leaned into each other, Olivias head colliding into Elliots chest burying her head, seeking comfort. Elliot wrapped his arms around her slender smooth back, feeling her breasts press against him.

Elliot holding her, caused the days worries to be completely diminished, he was with her now, and they were both safe and alright, she just needed to be held by him, to be loved and comforted, he did that and much more. She pulled away slightly and began to place kisses all over his chest.

Olivia took his hand slowly led him to the bedroom, he caressed her back with his free hand as they walked down her long hallway, too long for Elliots liking, but he was here, with Olivia, and that's all he wanted and needed, leaving out he part about making love to her, but that was soon to come.

Once they finally entered her bedroom, she turned around; looking into his eyes, the amount of love in his steel blue orbs left her speechless.

Elliot couldn't believe this was happening, he loved this women standing in front of him, she was perfect in everyway he thought possible, and yet she continued to amaze him.

His hand trailed up her neck and their lips met once more, Elliot tilted his head to the side, making sure his lips were touching every inch of hers. She cradled his head in her hands and than they dropped to his neck, as she traced her right thumb over his pulse.

Olivia looked up to find him smiling at her, she crashed hips with him, Elliots hand took her left breast and than he slowly massaged it, as he continued to make love to her mouth. She gasped as he traced his thumb over her throbbing, erected nipple. Olivia than broke their lips apart and whispered,

"Elliot." She couldn't say his name enough, it was too perfect and she couldn't believe he was in her bedroom half naked, and making her feel this way.

"Liv." He whispered back,

"My Liv."

He placed one more kiss on her lips and than trailed down, kissing her jaw, than neck and collar bone. Olivia rested both hands on either side of his cheeks and closed her eyes; she was in heaven, no question. With the way Elliot was touching her she could hardly stand and she could feel her legs to start to give away.

Elliot noticed this, as her knees started to wobble. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. Olivia cradled his head in her hands as he looked up at her, his eyes were giving off a metallic shine from the moonlight that poured in from the window, and they could still hear the soft patter of rain.

Elliot leaned forward and kissed the valley between her breast, she than lifted his head and they both collided with each others lips before Olivia unwrapped her legs and Elliot let go of her, letting her drop gracefully on her feet. She reached down and started to unbuckle his belt, he stood there, and watched her, not moving a muscle, and he just rested his hands lightly under her elbows.

When the belt was thrown on the floor, she smiled in satisfaction when she heard his badge and gun plop along with his belt, that were hooked on to it, signifying that they were no longer JUST partners, but lovers. She moved on to his pants, unbuttoning and than letting it slide to his feet, leaving with just his boxers, he stepped out of them and looked up at her.

Elliot let out a moan as Olivia traced her fingers in the creases of his abs, creating a burning sensation; he chuckled causing his stomach to flex under her touch, enjoying the fact that Olivia felt the need to touch every inch of him. Than she caught sight of the huge bulge in his boxers, Olivia looked up at him with a smile and chuckled and kissed his bottom lip, slightly sucking on it.

"Is that for me?" she whispered against his lips, Elliot let out a shaky breath,

"Always is, and always will be." He stated quietly before covering her face with wet, open kisses. His throbbing member was becoming hard to bare, he slipped his fingers through Olivias sweatpants and slowly slid them down to the floor, she than stepped out of them. Elliot then placed his hands on his waistband to pull down his boxers, when Olivia stopped him by covering his hands with hers.

"I want to do it." She whispered hoarsely in his ear. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she slowly pulled down his boxers, the fabric rubbing slowly over his painful erection.

Elliot than slid her panties off, both their eyes raked over each others bodies, it strangely felt like the first time for them both, but they could wait no longer. He stepped towards her, as she looked up at him,

"Liv, you sure you want to do this?"

Olivia smiled on how he even asked the question, she knew he was praying that she would say yes, and even knew she was going to say yes. She rested both of her hands on either side of his cheeks and her thumb stroked his cheek bones as she whispered,

"More than anything, and it would be kind of hard to turn back now." She added with a laugh. Before Elliot had time to smile, he was met by Olivias lips and than shortly after, her tongue. Elliot slightly picked her up, and she wrapped her right leg around his left, as he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her on the bed, never parting lips.

"El, make love to me." She purred, and that's all Elliot needed, he placed one hand one the bed, next to her head and the other on her waist as he gently slid himself in to her. They both sighed as Olivia felt Elliot filling her completely.

"Oh my god El," Olivia groaned, Elliot quickly nodded his head,

"I know, you feel incredible," he stated quietly, she was so tight but than so soft and gentle around him, and so warm, but clamped down with the slightest move he made, she was like heaven itself, with walls of silk.

Than Elliot slowly started to move his hips against hers, pumping in and out of her. He saw her move her lips, but no words came out; he placed his left hand on her cheek and said quickly while still moving,

"Liv, baby, what are you trying to say, tell me anything." Elliot reached down and gave her a quick kiss before she said,

"El…..Ive never felt so full, but I still feel like I need to be closer to you—"she paused as Elliot pumped in to her,

"I love you Elliot." She said quickly, not being able to hold on much longer, she could already feel her orgasm build up deep down in the pit of her stomach. Their eyes never left each other and Elliot whispered,

"Olivia, oh god, Ive waited so long for you to say, I love you so much." She clenched his shoulders as Elliots thrust became faster and more desperate, her moans becoming loader, than he buried his head in the crook of her neck, as Olivia started to meet every thrust with her own. Olivias walls hysterically squeezed hard around Elliot and that was enough for him to go over the edge,

"El, Im close." She moaned, her hand trailing down his back, he thrusted, hard and they both came, they both moaned each others names and when Elliot spilled his seed in her, she could fel his warmth reach her stomach.

Elliot leaned on his elbows over Olivia, as they both struggled for air, he started to get off her but she stopped him,

"Elliot, don't." she place an open kiss on his neck as he said with a chuckle,

"I don't want to squash you." Olivia laughed and stated

"You won't" He pressed his lips against her before Elliot rested his head under her chin

"I like your weight on me El." She stated simply, while wracking her nails across his back. And than stroked his short smooth hair, as he started to place kissed along her neck and collar bone. He smiled against her neck when he could still fell Olivia's pussy flutter against his now limp length.

"I love you Olivia" he repeated, Elliot than looked up at her to find she was smiling down at him. She rested her left hand on his jaw and tilted his head towards her and placed 4 small kisses on his lips.

He returned the kiss as he gently slid out of her, Elliot than rolled to the side and Olivia followed, resting her head on his chest. And being able to resist the urge, she started to place kisses all over his chest.

"It was our 3rd yr working together." Olivia began, smoothing her hands down his sides,

"Oh?" he said sarcastically, Elliot than kissed her hair,

"I knew it was wrong at the time, but it happened when I first me you in Cragens office, that first day working with you." Her head lifted to look at him and a wide smile spread across her face,

"Oh?" she repeated, they both chuckled and he stated,

"But I really fell for that day when you spilled coffee all over your desk and shirt." Her eyebrows wrinkled

"Why that?" she asked happily

"Just the silly face you made when it happened, it was adorable, I tried to not think about it, since I was married, but I couldn't help it, your face was always in my mind when I went to bed to the second I woke up everyday, it would always pop into my head."

His eyes sparkled as he talked and she kissed the pulse on his neck, smiling when she could feel it beat against her lips.

"What happened the 3rd yr?" he asked curiously

She laughed against his chest while shaking her head, than she lifted it while resting her right hand on his cheek, tracing her thumb over his cheek bone.

"You opened a packet of sugar." She said simply

"What?" he asked playfully with a laugh, Olivia just shrugged,

"I don't know, I was explaining something to fin, and I saw you over at the coffee table, and I watched your shoulder and jaw muscles flex when you opened the packet with your mouth an than when you looked over and found that I was staring at you, all you did was just give me a wide smile spreading from each ear, that's when it happened." She explained with a chuckle,

"You can call me a hopeless romantic if you'd like" she added, Elliot chuckled and cradled her head in both of his hands and said as she rested her hands on his wrists,

"Your perfect." He whispered, Olivia closed her eyes and sighed

"El?"

"Liv?" he whispered back, his eyes closed as well,

"Will you stay with me?" he immediately opened his eyes to see Olivia looking at him, he chuckled and smiled,

"Hmmm……only if you make me breakfast." He stated, she laughed and place her lips over his,

"Not on your life." He titled his head down and lightly kissed the cut on her neck and laughed as he said

"That's what I thought."

Elliot lifted the covers and they both got under them, Olivia rested her head on his chest and Elliot rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elliot kissed her hair and whispered,

"Night Liv."

When he did, he heard Olivia breathing become short and even and that's when he knew she had fallen asleep.

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, SO STOP AND REVIEW,**

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IM WORKING ON ANOTHER ONE, WONT BE TOO LONG TILL I GET I UP


End file.
